That Unusual Look
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete] Inuyasha goes and sees Kikyo. Kagome is well aware of this when he comes back. Will Kagome run away or will she face Inuyasha? R


Unusual Look  
  
Inuyasha was laying in a tree as he normally did. He woke up in the early morning hours. He raised his hands over his head in a stretch as he let out a yawn. The others were still asleep. He smiled as he looked for one person to the other thinking about how they had come to be great friends even though they had a difficult pasts. That was when he himself was reminded of his own past when he picked up a familiar scent. Kikyo... Had she come to get him to drag him to hell? Inuyasha's mind started wandering as he ran towards her. Inuyasha reached the center of the aroma. "Kikyo..." he whispered. The dead priestess turned around. "I have come to take you to hell with me." Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't do that." he said. "Oh, and why is that? Are you having second thoughts?" Inuyasha looked down. "I see, Inuyasha. This is about that girl who is my reincarnation." Inuyasha nodded. "I can't stand this world anymore, Inuyasha. I am going to go right now. If you come with me or not is your decision." Inuyasha stood there in silence. "Kikyo, I have sworn to you that I would come with you..." Kikyo frowned at the tone of voice he was using. "...but I can not leave her, unprotected and alone." Kikyo nodded. "Inuyasha, will you answer me honestly? What is you friendship with my reincarnation?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "What do you mean?" Kikyo looked away. "I mean do you love her?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I have this urge to stay with her at all times and I never want her to be hurt or alone." Kikyo smiled half-heartedly. "Inuyasha, you love her. Even if you don't admit it or you just don't recognize it yet. You love Kagome." With that, the ground began to swallow Kikyo up. "Inuyasha, I'll be gone from this world. Now you are free to love whom ever you so please. Make a wise decision." Kikyo was now completely emerged into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly back to camp. 'Do I love Kagome?'he kept on questioning. Inuyasha walked into camp and didn't even notice Kagome was awake and no one else was in sight. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as he plopped down next to her. Kagome knew that something was up. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it?" Inuyasha head shot over so he could look at her. He asked, "How are you feeling?" Kagome shook her head. "Don't' change the subject." Inuyasha looked down and nodded slowly. He hated arguing with her like this. 'Why? Why would I be ashamed of it?' he thought. Then, realization dawned on him. He loves her. He was too scared for her to know that he was with Kikyo, because he felt as if he was disloyal to her. He snapped up. "Kagome, we were talk..." Kagome interrupted him. "I don't need to know. As a matter of fact, I don't really want to know." Inuyasha said, "Listen to me..." "No. I already told you it's none of my business what you were speaking about." Her anger began to climb. "Will you listen to me?" he said. "No." Inuyasha sighed. "But you need to hear it." Kagome shook her head violently. "I don't want to hear it." Then, they began to shout in unison. "I love you." "SIT BOY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had a small flashback of what happened. "I don't want to hear it." she screamed. Inuyasha yelled something so she said sit. 'What did he just yell?' The words became clear to her as she rethought the scene over again. I love you. Kagome looked down at the hanyou that just fell face first into the ground leaving a body shaped crater. He stood up. "You love me?" Kagome asked shyly. Inuyasha stood up. "Yes, wench. I *did* love you until you sat me just now." He was just kidding, but he didn't want her to know that. He just turned and began to walk away... that was... until he smelt salt. 'Oh no' he thought. He turned around slowly to see Kagome on the ground as she slowly sank to her knees sobbing softly. Her shoulders were shaking more and more with each sob. He slowly walked over and kneeled at her side. "Kagome..." he said in a rather soothing voice. Kagome looked up. As she did, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Kagome, I love you. I always had and was too stubborn to see it. Forgive me..." Kagome placed a finger over his lips as he said his apology, causing him to be quiet. "Don't apologize Inuyasha. For one thing, it's not like you and secondly, there is no need. Inuyasha, do you remember the time that I saw you and Kikyo by the tree?" Inuyasha's head hung low. "Yes, I remember." Kagome continued. "Well, when I went home to think things out, I never told you this, but that was when I realized I was in love with you. I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha bent down and gave her another sweet soft kiss. "I was blinded by my own stupidity." he said. Kagome said, "Inuyasha, when did you first realize?" Inuyasha admitted truthfully, "Just a few minutes ago." Kagome nodded. "I have known for at least five months and I was scared to tell you. I thought I would get my heart broken, because you would go with Kikyo." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him in a hug. "You don't have to worry now." Kagome smiled. I know Inuyasha. I know." Inuyasha took the back of his hand, gently wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. "Don't cry anymore for my sake. I know I always make things worse, but that's only because I'm no good with words." Kagome smiled up at him. "You were a few seconds ago." He smiled back at her. Eventually, his smiled turned into a grin. Kagome could see an unusual look in his eye. It was one of true happiness.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Do you want one more chapter? If you do you must review and it'll only be one more chapter because I'm busy working on Invisible Presence at the moment.. 


End file.
